They'll Never Know
by darkwillow7
Summary: When Angel comes to see Buffy in Season 6 upon finding out she’s alive, and the night takes an unexpected turn when Angel sees Willow at the Bronze.


"They'll Never Know"  
By: Amber (aka Artemis, QueenC, tothethirdbar (LJ), etc.)  
For: Carla   
Rating: PG  
Summary: When Angel comes to see Buffy in Season 6 upon finding out she's alive, and the night takes an unexpected turn when Angel sees Willow at the Bronze. And yes, in my world Angel comes to Sunnydale and Buffy doesn't have to go anywhere. So there.   
Pairing: Slight hints of Buffy/Angel and Willow/Tara, but the story really is Willow/Angel.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda yadda. You get the point don't you? 

It was a quiet night. One of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale that was usually crawling with vampires, demons, and other forces of darkness was vacant, aside from the headstones, mausoleums, the souls of the departed, and one single girl. This girl being Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer.

She leaned against one of the mausoleums as if it were a piece of furniture, and looked down at her wrist before realizing that she had no watch on.

"Helps to have one of those when you need the time," she said to herself. She looked down at the ground as if deep in thought before jumping at the sudden sound of someone's voice.

"It's near 11," a male, somewhat broody, voice said. Buffy looked up and looked as though surprised. Once she realized who it was, she smiled with relief.

"Angel," she stated and moved over to him, embracing him. He returned the hug gratefully. When they broke apart, they stood there and stared at each other, basking. After a while, they separated completely and then stand in silence, with some occasional awkward glances.

"So...," Angel began and then paused, as if thinking of what to say next. He looked down at the ground, and then returned his gaze to Buffy, "How've you been?"

She replied almost instintaneously, "Dead. You?" 

"Pretty much the same," Angel replied, with a hint of a chuckle. Buffy looked up to him confused and then got a look of realization and a little of embarassment on her face.

"Oh, right! 'Cause of the whole 'Grr argh' thing...," when she said 'grr argh' she made a face that looked like she was growling. Angel smiled, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Can't exactly-" he was cut off by Buffy finishing his sentence.

"Get rid of it? I know the feeling..." Buffy started to say this but trailed off. Angel raised his eyebrows in confusion. Buffy sighed, "It's hard to explain. It's just...I was brought back, right? It feels like a part of me is missing now that I can't get back, and there's this empty void I can't get rid of, you know? It's just so strange."

Angel nodded, "I know...well, kind of. I'm not in the same situation as you but...I know," he gave her a knowing smile and she returned it. There was a few moments of yet another awkward silence, which was broken by the vampire, "What was it like? Being...," he trailed off as Buffy did before. Buffy looked up at him and sighed once again, this time in frustration.

"Everyone wants to know that. It's just...It's just not something that people talk about. 'Gee I died, now I want to share what it was like to have my life flash before my eyes!'" She stopped talking for a moment, rolling her eyes.

"I-," Angel began but was cut off by Buffy.

"And you know, that whole life flashing before your eyes thing? It's not even true! There's just blinding searing pain and then poof! You're gone. Death is so overrated in movies," she continued, not realizing that she was ranting. She let out another sigh.

"Look, I was just asking. I can leave..." Angel started, trailing off as he waited for Buffy to give an answer.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just...everyone's asking me how I _feel_. Well how would you feel if you had to claw your way out of your-," she stopped suddenly, a look of realization filling her face once again, "Oh...I guess you would know."

Angel shook his head, "No, it doesn't really compare...I mean, it wasn't really me. It was Angelus. And plus, I came from hell...wait did you?" He looked at her with concern.

"What? Oh...yeah," Buffy looked away, and you could see that she was lying. And yet, Angel couldn't see it as obvious as it was.

"Well that's not really right. I mean, you died saving the world," Angel said, a hint of anger in his voice. Buffy shrugged.

"I guess. Or maybe it's because I believe in demons or whatever. God doesn't like that or something," she said, looking away once again.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Angel said, this time sounding more angry.

"Who's to say I didn't? Who's to say this world wasn't meant to die five years ago, when I died the first time?" she asked inquisitively, raising and eyebrow. Angel looked at her, confused.

"What? You can't believe that!" he said it with more passion and anger, this time directed towards her. Buffy continued to raise her eyebrows, and now was beginning to become mad at her former lover.

"You can't tell me what to believe," Buffy stated and put her hands over her chest as to show that she meant business.

"_You_ can't just think that this world should have ended! If it should have, then it would be gone by now. Dead. There's a reason that it's still alive. _Everything_ happens for a reason," Angel stated, and he meant to say it in a positive way but it obviously didn't come off as that, as Buffy looked like she was about to explode.

"You know what? I asked you to come here so we could see each other since I...," she paused, not wanting to say the next thing, "Well you know. And you come here telling me what to do! That's not what I wanted!" She was yelling now, seething with anger from being ordered around. 

"Yeah well, you don't always get what you want," Angel replied, glaring. Buffy stared in disbelief and then put a resolute look on her face.

"Go away," the angry Slayer said through gritted teeth. Angel sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean-," Angel began, now looking a bit sorry for what he had said, but again he was cut off, and this time for the last time.

"Just go," Buffy said, glaring at him like he had glared at her just moments ago. The souled vampire sighed again, and began walking out of the cemetery, leaving Buffy to where she started- alone in the cemetery, leaning against a mausoleum, with whispers of the past hanging in the air.

Books. Tons of books, piled everywhere. On the desks, the shelves, and the bed that the two witches were sitting on and studying in the Summers' house. Willow lay down on her stomach, reading a book and holding a highlighter over it. Tara sat down with her back leant against the back of the bed, reading a book. Willow suddenly sighed and put her head down on the book.

"This studying thing is very...studious. And studious means that Willow needs a break!" Willow said as she sighed once again.

"Oh sweetie, you can take a break if you want. I just can't. Big test tomorrow," Tara replied, looking sympathetically at the red-head. Willow frowned and looked somewhat guilty.

"No, I should be here. Be study girl," she began to look back at the book, but a hand appears on the book and closes it. Willow looks up confused and then turns back to Tara, who shut it, "What'd ya do that for? I was just on the part where the author wrote 'the'!" Willow tried to say this seriously, pouting. But Tara saw right through what she was doing and smiled.

"As important as that part sounds, you should really take a break," Tara told her, and Willow smiled back. Tara had always known what Willow wanted and tried her best to give her it, except when it was over the top. Willow loved that about Tara, and Willow hoped that she knew that. She loved everything about Tara.

"You're too sweet," Willow said as she continued smiling, and she took the book, getting up from the bed and placing it on one of the already overcrowded desks. She frowned as she put it there, "You know, one day these books are just gonna topple over. Like the Tower of Pisa!" As Willow said this, Tara raised her eyebrows, and Willow gave her a look back, "What? It could happen!"

"As likely as that is...," Tara paused and chuckled a little bit, "You _need_ a break."

Willow looked at the door that led out of the bedroom, and then back at Tara, and smiled, "We could...take a break together." She continued smiling and Tara blushed, but then shook her head.

"Sorry...I just have to s-study," Tara said as she looked guiltily at Willow. Willow frowned, but then slowly began to turn it upside down. She shrugged.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll find something to do," She continued smiling and Tara returned the gesture. Willow walked over to Tara and gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door, not knowing what was in store for her later that night.

People swarmed just about the only club in town as bees do with honey. When they reached the inside, it was definitely full of sweets- Hip music, alcoholic beverages, and onion blossoms. Yes, this was the life. And yet our soulful brooding vampire found it somewhat tiresome.

Angel sat at the bar with a beer in front of him, despite that he could barely taste the flavour of the beverage. It just sit in front of him because the bartender told him if he wants to sit there, he has to be drinking something that he had purchased. As annoying as Angel found this, he followed suit because he couldn't be bothered to find somewhere else to sit.

People- teenagers, adults, and even children who looked old enough to sneak in the club- surrounded him. Well, not necessarily he himself, but he felt crowded in the room. The music was nice, and some of the people nicer, but he thought that a quieter place would suit better. But once again, he couldn't be bothered to find somewhere else to go.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a familiar scent filled the air. Angel lifted his head slightly, and looked towards the doorway. But so many people were coming in that it was hard to distinguish between them. He stood up slightly but gave up as even more people piled in. Sighing, he got up, leaving his drink at the bar.

Before he got more than three feet away, he collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean-," was heard, and Angel looked up to see who it was. 

"Willow," Angel stated briefly, almost relieved that the person he had bumped into was someone he actually knew. Willow looked up also and sighed, smiling.

"Oh, phew! It's just you!" Willow said, and Angel raised his eyebrows, and Willow widened her eyes, catching herself, "I mean, not that I want to bump into you...uh, not that I don't," she paused, taking a deep breath, "You know, just forget all of what I said just now and let me say: Nice to see you Angel." She smiled awkwardly, and Angel let out what could have been took as a laugh. A small one, but nevertheless.

"Nice to see you too, Willow," Angel replied, returning the smile that she gave him. Willow sighed.

"Sorry about that...You know me, spaz," she said and made a hand gesture while saying 'spaz'.

"I do," Angel replied, and there was silence for a few moments, "How are you?"he finally said, killing the quiet.

"Uh...good I guess? Just came here to chill. Study break," Willow said, and shrugged.

"You don't look like you're studying...," Angel said, being rather technical. Willow rolled her eyes, almost surprised at what he was saying.

"Notice the 'break' part of that sentence. Kinda important," she stated and smiled. She couldn't believe she had missed that part of the sentence, what with his vampire hearing and all. Angel nodded, this time hearing her fully.

"Oh, right. It's just the music is...loud. Very loud," he said, acknowledging the band playing as he did.

"Yeah that makes sense. I mean, with vampire hearing the music must be even louder which means it's really hard to hear anything else and-," She stopped herself in mid-sentence, realizing that she was rambling, "There I go again. Sorry about that," she smiled almost apoligetically.

"The music's good," Angel said, looking at the band and the people dancing to it.

"Yep! Good as a good thing could get! Can't get any gooder!" She again stopped herself, looking a bit embarassed, "Better, I mean."

"I know," Angel said, smiling back once again. He didn't mind when she babbled. He actually found it kind of cute, not that he would ever let her know that. Willow looked out to the people dancing and sighed.

"Well I came here to take a break, so I think I'm gonna mosey on to the dance floor," Willow said to him, continuing to look at the people dancing as she did so. Angel nodded and Willow looked at him, "Wanna join me?"

Angel gave a look of surprise. Last time he checked, Willow was in a relationship with Oz...or was it someone new now? Or no one at all? "I...I don't dance," Angel said, and looked away. Willow chuckled.

"Everyone dances! No guarentee that they dance well, but that's the point in trying isn't it? Seeing what can happen?" Willow said, questioning, raising her eyebrows. Angel looked back to the people on the dance floor and sighed.

"I guess so," Angel said, and looked at the red-head, who smiled and headed towards the dance floor. Angel watched her walk into the immense crowd of people before reluctantly following her.

The music started out with a good beat before getting faster. Willow just moved her body to however the music was going at the moment. She didn't seem to care if she was dancing "right" or "wrong", she was just dancing for the heck of it, not a care in the world. Angel stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to do.

Eventually the beat of the music vibrated through the floor, and Angel began to dance. And to his own shock he was dancing fairly well. Willow smiled as if to say "told you so" and moved closer to Angel, continuing to dance. When they were in close proximity of each other, Angel could sense something coming from Willow...he just couldn't figure out what. They continued to move to the beat of the music, closer, and closer.

Willow's eyes were fixed on something behind Angel for a little while, but eventually she met his brown-eyed gaze, and they stared at each other as they moved to the music, which was slowly starting to die down. They began to slow down in their dancing as they did this, and it seemed to be just at the right time because the song had ended. Even though it had, they continued to stand on the dance floor and stare at each other, gazes filled with...what was it? Almost...longing.

"I, uh, I should go," Angel said, turning around as he did so, but a hand reached out grabbing his arm and making him stop in his tracks.

"No. Stay," Willow said, the corner of her mouth lifting in another small smile. Before Angel could reply another song started. This time though, it wasn't a fast song. It was a slow song, more mellow than the previous one. Willow outstretched a hand, and Angel was mesmorized by both her and her actions, and took it. Willow led him deeper into the dance floor, eventually stopping in an area that was almost the exact middle of the floor. She turned to face him and stared at him for but a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she hers around his neck. They looked at each other once more for one long moment, before Willow rested her head on Angel's chest, and they swayed to the music together as one.

Despite everything, despite that Angel thought that he may have feelings for Cordelia, and that Willow knew she was in a relationship with someone, a girl someone...everything was content. Their two souls felt at piece as they held each other in their arms, moving from side to side.

All of the other couples around them, even one a foot or two away from them meant nothing. It was just them, right in the moment. They never wanted the song to did, but they knew that it would, eventually. But for now they could be at peace. The music flowed throughout the room ever so elegantly, the same way that the wiccan and the vampire moved.

The song slowly began to come to an end, and both Willow and Angel's eyes remained closed, and they didn't stop dancing when the song dwindled. It wasn't until another, faster song started that they opened their eyes and broke apart.

"Uh...that was fun," Willow said, smiling and then looking away.

"Willow, this doesn't-," Angel began but was cut off by being pushed by someone that was walking out of the club, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" but the person continued to walk away and out the door. Angel sighed, "Rude people these days. Never used to be that way..." Willow laughed.

"Are you kidding? People have always been rude," She tried to say through laughing, though it was somewhat broken up because she couldn't stop, she found it so funny.

"Okay, touche. You got me," Angel said, and then paused and Willow and himself exchanged an awkward glance.

"I'm...I'm gonna get going now. Stuff to study and be studious about," Willow said, before heading towards the door. Angel looked after her, trying to not follow her, but eventually gave into the temptation and followed her. She had already gone out the door when he did so, and he jogged a little bit to catch up with her. She was halfway down the alley out of the club by the time he caught up with her.

"Going somewhere?" Angel said as he walked beside her, and Willow glanced back at him.

"Told ya. Going to study," she said, and continued to walk out of the alley. When they reached the end of it, they both turned to the right, heading towards the Summers' house. Angel suddenly stopped short and looked as if frustrated.

"You don't need to run away," Angel said, looking at her and wanting her to say something, anything that wasn't about going back to the house to study. Willow sighed, and turned back to him.

"I wasn't running. Walking. Maybe even power walking, but not running. And now my feet are planted firmly on the sidewalk. Happy?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Well...I had fun tonight. It was needed," Angel told her, letting out a deep breath. Willow nodded.

"Pretty much the same on this end," she replied. They stood there in silence for a little while, and then Angel moved closer to the red-head. Willow's breathing was shallow, but Angel's wasn't, seeing as he didn't breathe. He began to lean down, bringing their faces closer together until...

Their lips met, and they melted together. Willow put her hands around his neck as she did when they were dancing to that sweet, slow song...and everything was perfect again. They brought themselves closer together as they continued to kiss passionately. Their longing gaze for each other was now filled because of their current actions, and they didn't seem to want to ever be away from each other.

But suddenly, Willow broke away, breathing heavily. She looked into Angel's eyes and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I have to...be anywhere that's else," she said as she turned around, ashamed at what she had been doing, and behind Tara's back. She walked, almost ran towards the Summers' house, leaving Angel to stand there, alone in the darkness. He looked thoughtful, and then frowned, turning away and heading back to the place where he wouldn't be able to see Willow for quite some time. He looked down at the ground as he walked, thinking of what was, and what could have been.

The door to the Summers' house opened, and Willow walked in, looking sad. She took her coat off, and put it on the rack next to the door before moving upstairs and into the bedroom that she shared with her lover.

As she entered, Tara- who was sitting on the bed- looked up from a book she was reading, and smiled.

"You're home," she stated, and set the book down, "Did you have fun?"

Willow tried her best not to look guilty after Tara asked her that question, so she smiled. Did she have fun? Yes...but it felt wrong. It felt...dirty. Nevertheless, she answered with that same smile on her face, "Yeah. Fun." Tara had no idea what was really behind that statement, and she never would.

Later that night, Angel walked into the lobby of the Hyperion, seeing that Cordelia and Wesley were putting on a dramatized version of his relationship, and meeting, with Buffy. At the very end of their annoying and somewhat amusing charade, he walked closer to the group.

"How about you both bite me," he stated, looking annoyed, and trying to hide his amusement. They looked excited that he was back, and Gunn had asked how it went. Angel acknowledged Cordy and Wes saying, "I think those two pretty much summed it up. To be honest, I _really_ don't wanna talk about it."

He never would, and they would never know what really happened that night.


End file.
